Modern communication systems maintain at least one journal for each user. The journal entries are categorized to be e.g. incoming, outgoing or missed calls. Furthermore, a user of a modern communication system is usually assigned to a voice mail system storing voice mail messages intended for the user. In these systems the users may be notified of a communication when it arrives but the user receives no notice after the communication is stored.